Five Bad Years
by Germany11
Summary: Dark Multiverse: Earth -1373 After five years stuck with the Joker, Batman finally returns to the spotlight of Gotham City. However, he's no longer the hero everyone knew. What all had prayed for his return has become a living nightmare. *Batman/Joker, Dark Batman


_**Dark Multiverse: Earth -1373**_

The sounds of screams being silenced and gun fire echoed off the walls in a disturbing harmony; a pleasant sort of melody for those who were manic enough to take delight in. For everyone else it was a nightmare that would encompass their every fear. A scene so brutal when the lights above would flicker just briefly enough for the few still alive to witness just what would be their upcoming fate until the darkness would engulf them once more. None of them were prepared for this event to unfold. None could have done a single thing to prevent it. Not with the likes of the man they were facing. Where it seemed like the very shadows was his ally; hiding him until he made the fatal strikes. Taunting them with the dread that they would be next in line for his murderous intent. Everyone thought he had been dead for the past five years, only to be proven mistaken in the worst way possible.

 _No one believed that he would come back._

 _Not like this._

 _Everyone had prayed for his return to the city._

 _Their prayers had been answered with a nightmare._

As another panicked cry was abruptly cut off; blood splattering the ground below, the lights flickered back on for a few moments longer this time. Bodies left in the man's wake laid in various places as their glazed dead eyes still showed the terror and shock of this man's murderous actions. Where once this man brought justice to criminals, hope to Gotham City's population; now his return only brought death and vengeance's that couldn't be contained.

No one expected that the day Batman returned that he would wreck havoc on the city he once protected.

Gordon stood there with his gun aimed at his oldest friend. A man he trusted and helped with bringing a semblance of piece to the city. A man once to believed dead for the past five years was now drenched in the crimson life supply of Gordon's colleagues. Cold calculating blue eyes hidden behind the cowl turned his attention to his old comrade and Gordon felt the chill run down his spine. He wanted to tell himself that this wasn't really Batman. That this was a murderous impostor instead. Batman would never kill. Would have never broke into the GCPD and slaughtered countless officers. However, when he gazed upon those familiar blue orbs; he knew that he was deluding himself to a fallacy when the evidence was as clear as day.

Batman was a cold blooded murderer now and Gordon had no idea what brought this change to the man he once called his closest friend.

"Stand down, Batman." Gordon says even if the tension in his voice showed his fear and bitterness of such a heavy betrayal. It was now just the two of them left; curtsey of Batman saving him for last.

Batman didn't say a word to respond and Gordon could only hope that he could convince the other man to stop. To see reason. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if need be, but it didn't change the fact that the thought filled his heart with despair.

" _Jesus Christ,"_ Gordon mutters as sweat dripped down his forehead, "What happened to you?"

The only response he received was the Bat taking a step closer to him as Gordon steadied his weapon.

"Don't move," Gordon sighed a short breath of relief when Batman seemed to still in his movements; no matter how short lived this might be. It was as much of a hope spot he'd had since the massacre began and damn it he was going to grasp on to it like a life-line.

"Talk to me, Bruce," There was no reaction from Batman on Gordon divulging his knowledge of his identity and that only concerned him more. When the silence was becoming too much for him; Gordon started to lose the little restraint he had left. "For fucks sake! This isn't you! You used to stand for something good for this city! The Batman I knew wouldn't slaughter officers!"

More silence between them and his finger twitched against the trigger of his gun. Realizing he was getting nowhere fast.

"Damn it! I don't want to shoot you! Just stop, Bruce. I'm your friend. You've been missing for five years; what happened? What turned you into this?!" Gordon says, desperation dripping from his tone.

At last Gordon received a reaction from the Dark Knight. One that turned his blood to ice. Knocking the air out of his lungs and sending his reality of everything he knew and held dear spiraling downwards into the abyss. Never to see the light of day again. Batman chuckled. A dark cold sound that made the hairs on the back of Gordon's neck stand up in a way even the worse man in Gotham's history never could compare.

When Batman finally addressed him; his voice was hard and bitter.

"I have a question of my own, Jim," the way Batman says his name sends a shiver down his spine.

"Do you think you could have kept your sanity if your one bad day Joker put you through turned into one bad year? Would you have kept your code in those circumstances? Could anyone?" Batman glanced around the dead silent room as he let his words sink in. His blue gaze cold and lost to the past. Taking a short needed moment of silence before continuing, "Every day where you're at his mercy? Where you have all his attention focused on only you? With his one goal being is to prove his ideology is true that you thought you succeed in proving wrong? Now turn that one bad year into five. Would you have last? In my honest opinion you would have lasted six months at his worst and that's me being generous."

The finality of what Batman told him would forever be carved into Gordon's mind for as long as he lived. The sheer weight that statement made was overwhelming and threatening to crush him. Any shred of hope that he still had was cut with a knife. With it his gaze hardened at the murderer in front of him. There was no going back from this. Not after what Batman must have went through for the last five years. His biggest regret was that he didn't connect the pieces of the Dark Knights disappearance sooner. How Joker had also been off the radar for the past five years as well. The thought once crossed Gordon's mind, but there was no evidence to follow to make an absolute connection. Proof that now stood in front of him covered with his fellow officers blood. Batman at least the Batman he knew and worked alongside with for years might as well be dead.

 _Murdered figuratively by the Joker._

 _In every since of the word; Broken._

 _Batman was remade in every aspect in Joker's fancy._

 _And the results were terrifying._

Still, for only the sake of their old friendship, Gordon had to at least attempt to reason with him. To see if any a spark remains of the friend he once had. It was the last resort he had left. A desperation that hopefully wouldn't prove to be futile.

 _Gotham would burn if he didn't succeed._

"It doesn't need to end like this, Bruce. Don't let the Joker win. You're back now. You've escaped-" his words were cut off before he could even finish.

"That's where you're wrong, Jim. I didn't need to escape." Batman says to calmly for Gordon's comfort.

The lights went out again shrouding them in darkness and with it came the full realization of what Batman had meant. Could only have meant... Gordon's eyes flew open wide; his mouth going agape. Dread crept its way under his skin like a cancer. Killing him faster inside than the cigarettes he smoked on daily bases ever could. The reality of the situation becoming to perfectly clear for him like a nightmare made real. If Batman didn't escape... If that wasn't the case... Then that left only one possible explanation...

 _Joker and Batman have planned this together._

A primal fear encompasses all of Gordon's being. One that he didn't even receive the accurate time to process when the lights flicked back on and Batman wasn't standing where he once was. Before he could even get a word out his hair was pulled back as something sharp was sliced across his throat; slowly digging in deeper as the blade put a smile in his flesh. The gun he held firing only once and for the last time.

Batman held Gordon's body close to his chest as it thrashed around as a futile attempt to survive and starve off the inevitable. His mind completely apathetic to the acts he had just committed. When the gurgle cries eventually ceased and the body finally went limp in his arms, Bruce dropped Gordon to the ground. Not even sharing a second glance down on the deceased man. Blood soaked into his Bat-suit which was a testament to how much things have changed. Blue orbs glanced down at the blood stained batarang in his gloved hand. A weapon that had saved his life countless times in the past was now used to end the life of a old friend he just killed without a second thought. Even then he couldn't pay much mind to it. His thoughts were focused elsewhere. To the man who had been enjoying the show that he had put on display. The man who wanted this from Batman since the very beginning. One person and one person only.

 _The Joker._

 _It was all for him._

As he stood there breathing in the metallic smell of the room it didn't take long for the sound of giggles and clapping to make its presence known. Resonating sounds of footsteps making their way towards him as blue eyes glanced up into acidic green. The black pinpricks expanding even bigger for him when they locked gazes. Bruce could see the admiration and love in those emerald pools all directed at him. A look he had become all too familiar with in the five years he's been around only the Joker.

Joker grinned wide and gave a whistle as he looked around the room to see all the corpses Bruce had left in his carnage. Each one symbolizing an artwork of their mutual twisted affection. Of how far the almighty protector of Gotham truly had fallen. All Joker could think about was how beautiful his favorite playmate was when covered in crimson.

"Have to say, Batsy. I'm impressed. Though, I have one critique. Not a big one, however, one that needs to be stated. Coulda had a little more flare in your approach; if you ask me. Hehe." Joker says with a tone of poisonous sweet honey.

"The light show was a little dramatic, even for you." Bruce comments as Joker takes a seat on one of the desks. Motioning Bruce with his finger to come closer to him; which the Bat obliges his request.

"You wound me, my Bat-love," Joker gives a feigned pout that doesn't last long as a chuckle escapes him moments later. "I'd say it could have been even more dramatic for your grand debut!"

Bruce didn't grace the madman with a response. Allowing himself the indulgences of placing his blood stained gloved hands on the Joker's hips and pulling him closer to the edge of the desk; closer to his own body. Joker grinned up widely at him; a hum of approval coming from the white chalk throat. Bruce felt the sudden need to sink his teeth into that flesh and turn that hum into a moan of pleasure. He knew the Clown Prince wouldn't mind, but he held back on the impulse; at least for the moment. After all he had just done, the massacre he just caused was all to make the Joker happy. Bruce wanted the Joker to enjoy the moment. To enjoy his victory.

"Silent as always," Joker says as he wraps his arms around the Bats neck. "Don't tell me you're starting to regret all this beautiful artwork you made? _Hmmm?"_ Joker's tone turned darker near the end and Bruce had to suppress the shiver down his spine.

He knew that tone all too well. It was more familiar to him now than he'd ever like to admit. How it would signify painful punishments to come. No chance of escaping the inevitable. Where those hands that were wrapped around his neck had inflected countless injuries to his person. Five years where he spent in torment by the malicious nature of the clown who was now his entire world. Being broken and molded into something Batman was always capable of becoming. All he truly needed was a push in the right direction which Joker sadistically in his own loving way gave him.

"No." Bruce answers; honestly. Asserting his stance that the madman had ingrained in him by force the past five years. After a second he also adds. "I don't regret it. Not like I would have used to."

Joker tilted his head as pools of acidic green assessed over him. Looking for any falsehoods in the others statement. The silence stretched on for a few longer moments between them. When none were found; Joker gave a loving smile up at his Bat. Bruce felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. However, it was short lived when Joker glanced over at Gordon's body; his fond smile turning into a cruel smirk as a light chuckle escaped the madman.

"That's what I like to hear, Batty, you know they deserved this right?" Joker says; mocking in his tone and Bruce felt his body tense knowing the statement the Joker was about to make before he even needed to say it.

"Joker," Bruce starts to interrupt before Joker's words would be like a knife in the heart. Regardless, the jester didn't bother with giving the Bat what he desired to avoid. He never would. It wasn't in the psychopath to do so. In fact, Joker would enjoy as much as a person would relish fine wine in tormenting Batman more and more at any given possibility.

"I mean, it's their own fault for ever bowing down to a false King in the first place-" Joker was cut off by the growl in the Bats throat as Bruce's hand shot out and gripped the clown by his throat. Slamming him down onto the desk in a futile endeavor to stop the maniac from talking. A warning and a threat all in one. Joker simply gasped out a snicker at the violent action. Both already knowing that even if Batman was now a murderer the one person he wouldn't ever kill was the Clown Prince. Toxic green pools dared him to follow through on a threat that was long overdue. That would only be even more justified after the years of torment the madman inflicted upon him.

Instead of ending the clowns life, however, Bruce leaned forward and captured the Joker's lips with his own. Teeth tearing into the red painted on lips. Rending the soft flesh in a way he knew the Joker loved. Would always love. A loud moan of approval came from the lithe body underneath him and Bruce for a moment could ignore the memories that were slamming against the back of his mind in protest. He needed to forget. If he didn't then he knew one day he might actually kill the object of his own obsessions. For it was the one thread between them that kept them on a knife edge with each other. One aspect of the full viciousness of the Joker's capabilities that to this day made the Bat close to the breaking point with the Clown Prince. A single moment in time that they both knew would forever be a toxic stain in their relationship.

 _The first time Batman broke his code._

 _The night Batman was no more._

Bruce removed his hand from the clowns throat after a rough squeeze, -hoping Joker would have other things on his mind instead of talking- as his blood stained gloves ripped open the Joker's purple vest. Green orbs gazed up at him; the pupils blown. A glint of lust and cold cruelty that was as addicting for Bruce as his vow to protect Gotham used to be for him. The Dark Knight rakes kisses and bites alike against the Clown Prince's vulnerable neck. Licking away specks of blood as a low groan comes from his own throat. He knew how to distract the Joker. Knew all to well which buttons to push. Even still, it didn't always work. When an even harder bite is implemented on the pale skin that's when Joker decided to speak up again. Wanting to twist the knife deeper into Bruce's heart more and more.

" _Aww,_ I see my poor little Bat, is still a bit sensitive over that," Joker says with a chuckle that turns Bruce's blood to ice. "You are such more... what's the word? Oh, yes; _affectionate_ when you try to deflect; ya know."

"Don't," Bruce growls against Joker's throat, "not here, not now." He warns; giving another hard bite in response and tasting copper on his tongue as a shiver raked through the body underneath him.

"But, I always found that particular dirty talk as the best form of foreplay with ya, _daaaarling_ ," Joker moans loudly as next thing he knows the blood stained batarang is pressed against his throat. Right against his jugular. Specs of life supply already trickling down the chalk white skin. The jester doesn't hesitate to add more force to the sharp edge against his skin; letting it cut in deeper. "It always riles you up in all the right ways. _Hehehe_ "

"Just stop talking." Bruce voice is like venom and Joker only relishes in the sound. Ready to let the poison flow freely through his veins. Let it end his life with a smile on his countenance.

" _HA!_ We both know you love my voice or ya woulda shut me up years ago if you didn't, oh don't frown Batty, it's not like Dickey Bird didn't try to be a suitable Bat-King in your absence during our honeymoon," Joker says with a smirk as he stares deeply into piercing blue eyes, "You should be proud, even if he could never compare to your legacy and it's not your fault that he needed to be knocked off the mantle that will only ever belong to you."

Bruce can barely hold back the bitter rage that soars through him. Memories of his adopted sons death flashing through his mind. He had never wanted Dick to suffer the way he did near the end of his young life. Never wanted any of what transpired to take place. The worst part was despite Joker's assurance that it wasn't Bruce's fault for Dick's death; in the end it was. Joker may have been the one who tortured Dick for months after he took on the role of Batman during the second year Bruce went missing, but in the final moments it was only Bruce who broke his code. An even if the circumstance was an act of mercy. It would only ever be murder in Bruce's mind. The heartache of the act would never leave him. That moment shattered the last bits of resolve the Bat had of fighting against the clown; even if at the time he didn't realize it himself.

All the Dark Knight could do was take in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. To quench the rage inside him; before he acted on his darker impulses. It would be almost effortless to slice the Joker's neck into a smile just like the grin that was plastered on the madman's countenance. To watch the blood flow freely; to finally end the nightmare that the Joker has brought upon Gotham, upon his family and worse of all Batman himself in one quick motion of his wrist. Tempting in every way imaginable... yet, Bruce couldn't. Even when green eyes boded into him to do that very thing. Demanding and desperate for Batman to finally take the clown's life. An unspoken request on the Joker's part and a punishment of Batman's own with never following through on such actions towards the Clown Prince.

"Darling," the word is like a gentle caress and arsenic at the same time. Blue orbs glance down into a green sea of madness. Joker leans more forward into the blade and when Bruce tries to pull away the clown retorts that action by grabbing the other's wrist; halting the Bats movements. "Go on. Don't be shy, my little murderous adorable pet Bat. We both know you want to. That you crave my death on your hands over all the others in your growing list of lives you've taken. Make this day the best one of my life. Or should I say my last? _Hehehe_ "

All Bruce could do is let out a deep breath at that and shake his head. No matter what has happened over the past five years between them. Not Dick's torture, Alfred's murder in front of his eyes and not even what the clown had inflicted on Bruce could change anything. No matter the scale of Joker's cruelty or what Batman had become in that very nature of the madman's wake.

 _In the end..._

 _It all came down to one deciding factor now..._

 _Despite everything..._

"I won't kill you," Bruce says and there's both a deep resonating feeling of being desolate in his tone and a longing for the exact opposite response to be given. "You're all I have left now." He whispers the condemning words that had only been shown in actions previously.

Green eyes sparked with understanding and as Joker slowly removed his hand from Batman's wrist they both just stared into each other's gaze. It was indisputable that in the end all they both would ever have is each other and when the blood stained batarang was removed from the clowns throat the tension between them was cut with a kiss. A kiss that would promise destruction for all that would ever cross each of their paths again. How the dark kingdom of Batman's as Joker had referenced Gotham City would burn till all that was left is ashes under their feet.

It didn't take long for Joker's clothes to be torn from his pale body or pieces of the Bat's armor to be left abandon on the floor. Scars littered across Bruce's body were all a testament to what the Joker would consider how he showed the Dark Knight love. Each one a reminder of the past five years that he had spent as a captive. Not that Bruce minded them much anymore as feather light touches of his clown would ghost over them in a tender caress. Years of torture didn't matter to them when Bruce entered the psychopath's body. When thrusts would bring out delicious moans that only he would ever hear. They fucked as they played together for years before the rules of the game was changed between them. _Brutality._ Love making wasn't a word in their dictionary as Bruce once again gripped around that pale neck. Watching as those emerald toxic eyes would always beg him for a death that would never come.

" _Gah!_ Ya know Batsy," Joker pants out after another hard thrust into his body. "When this is over we should really see what goodies there is in the evidence room. _Hehe."_

Bruce does his best not to try and focus on what the Joker has in mind for his city. It doesn't matter now how many lives would be lost. As long as he's not alone. As long as he has the clown underneath him, moaning his name then nothing else should concern him. A darker part of his mind reminds him that one day he'd take the Joker's life. That one day, he wouldn't have a choice anymore. As he thinks this he tries to lose himself to the sensations only the murderer could ever give him. From every touch, moan and kiss between them. Because one day the Joker won't be here. For he knows it's not a day he's looking forward to. But, one he can't help but feel is coming sooner than he'd ever like to admit. Bruce also knows he'd never divulge this information to the Joker for he's not positive he could handle the laughter that would come forth from such an admission.

"My, my isn't this a wonderful barbecue? Have to say, we really out did ourselves this time." Joker laughs wildly as he over looks Gotham City from the rooftops. Batman standing behind him with his hands on the clown's hips. The fires suffocating their playground was casting an eerily glow on that chalk white skin of the maniac. His amusement would almost be contagious if Bruce didn't have other things occupying his mind.

"It won't take long for the other's left alive to attempt to stop us." Bruce speaks only once the laughter calms down enough for him to be heard.

" _Tsk,_ don't tell me you're worried about wannabe hero's that don't even really exist, Batsy. Weren't you the one to tell me all their little secrets of how to deliver the best punch line for each and every one of your so called past friends? Not that they ever really were your pals; mind you. All any of them did was hold you back." Joker's lack of concern grates slightly on Bruce's nerves, but he lets it slide. _For now._

"It's best to be prepared for when they show." Is all Bruce says on the mater. He knows the Joker won't listen to him and he's not surprised in the least when he's proven accurate.

"Life's more fun when it's unpredictable, darling." Joker replies as he glances slightly at the Bat. Bruce responds with a grunt and slowly moves away from the clown as he receives a glare from doing so. "Seriously, _Batsss?_ Going to get all grumpy bat again?" Joker's mood starts to quickly sour.

"Joker, this is serious. We can't treat the League like a game or my remaining past teammates for that matter as not a threat," Bruce states just to be cut off and is only slightly caught off guard when the Joker whirls around on him. Barely registering the knife that was hidden in the Joker's sleeve now aiming for his face. Bruce reacts without thinking and when the punch is delivered to the clown's countenance and he feels the cartilage of Joker's nose breaking against his fist; he feels the growing nostalgia from all their fights of the past creeping in under the surface.

Joker stumbles back as blood drips down his lips from his now broken nose. His scowl slowly growing into a wide grin that only promises death to follow. Making Bruce instantly on guard for a fight. His heart pounds in his chest as his adrenaline spikes. A crack of thunder in the sky above indicates the infamous awful weather for Gotham City to follow. In a blink of an eye, he can almost imagine everything being like it was before the Joker twisted his life around. Where they both would stand on opposing sides, fighting a never ending battle of different ideologies instead of being lovers and Gotham's demise like they were now. A bitter part of him wishes he could go back to those days. Before Dick's death by his hands. Before he destroyed everything he once stood for to make the Joker happy. Where the world made sense. Regardless, he knows that would never be the case. There was simply no going back anymore. Not after all he's done and deep down he knew their time together was running out.

Only two weeks had passed since Batman had reappeared in the spotlight of Gotham City. Two weeks where a city he once protected was now almost completely wiped out of life. Any survivors were in hiding; hoping they'd never be found by the two murderers stalking them in the dark. The remaining members of the Bat-Family had been proven useless in saving this city. A fact that in secret irritated Bruce more than anything. He trained them well and still they had posed no match for the Joker and himself. The only reasons why any of them were still alive was because Joker wanted their deaths to be a grand show and not an event to be wasted. Everyone else who lived in his city was not as lucky. If he were honest with himself, they both could have destroyed everything sooner if Joker hadn't been prone to playing games with everyone he could. A fatal habit that had been causing strife to grow between the two men till this day. Where Joker was charismatic in his cruelty and always putting on a show, Bruce was more apathetic and ruthless; wanting to get the job over with quickly. In a way, some things didn't change between them as they both handled things very differently.

"Everything's a game, Brucie, Haven't you learned that by now? Honestly, you're starting to become a bit of a disappointment with how stubborn you can be. When will you learn to finally go with the flow?" Joker's voice holds bitter disdain that Bruce knew the clown was holding underneath the surface for awhile now.

"You really think I haven't learned to just go along with things? That I haven't allowed you to play your games with whoever you've wanted? Do you honestly hear yourself right now?" Bruce asks dryly. As if that accusation was completely absurd to be uttered. Which it was.

"Oh, I know you've made progress," Joker chuckles out an almost humorless laugh and Bruce realizes then there is so much more to what the Joker is feeling, but refusing to say. "But, we both know you haven't come far enough. _Not yet._ Let's fix that shall we?"

It hits Bruce then of what the Joker truly wants from him and when the madman moves forward and swings his knife, all he does is dodge the attack. Refusing to give in to this request of the clowns that he knows he is incapable of obliging. One that would taint him forever and one he's not fully sure he could live with himself if he did; no matter how much a deeper part of him craves it all the same. Each time the blade is aimed for the weaker parts of his armor it only pushes him closer to the edge. He can feel the growing need to fight back and with it, he knows he wouldn't hold back like he would have years ago during their dance. That he would resort to killing as a first option. This is exactly what the Joker is counting on.

"Joker, stop this and calm down." Bruce warns as he feels the blade sink into his side. He grinds his teeth from the pain and delivers a punch to the clown's jaw in retaliation. He's positive that he's broken a tooth with that hit and he also feels a slight relief wash over him that he didn't break the Joker's jaw as well.

"What's wrong? Not having fun? Well that's too bad because I'm having a blast! Doesn't it all bring back wonderful memories, Bats?" Joker spits out blood onto the ground and lets out a laugh. His body swaying back and forth during his mirth; giving Bruce the opening he needs.

This time it's Bruce who moves forward first, slamming into the Joker for they both hit the ground hard. Knocking the air out of the clowns lungs. As he sits up slightly he feels another breathless chuckle escape the Joker as the knife is immediately placed against his own throat. However, Bruce doesn't do what the Joker expects him to do. Instead he doesn't react at all as he only stares down at him. The wide grin slowly fades into a frown. As seconds tick by, neither daring to move. Both waiting to see what the other will do. Waiting for the other to break first. A small battle of wills that would always go in Batman's favor. Patience just wasn't much of a trait the Joker ever possessed in spades. Finally it proves too much for the Joker as he lets out a frustrated growl.

" _God damnit Bat! What!?_ Don't just stare at me and do nothing!" Joker taps the blade against the Bats throat, trying to prompt him to react.

"I don't want to fight you." Bruce responds after a moment. Knowing the Joker may very well kill him in his anger without thinking. A risk he's willing to take to avoid the other possible outcome. In the end there wasn't much for Bruce to live for other than the Joker and if he was going to die... well he came to terms long ago it would by his old nemesis hand. Tonight might very well be that time.

Joker scoffs as if he can't believe what Bruce just said, which was most likely the cases. "Bullshit. You love fighting me."

All Bruce does is nod to that statement, because it would be the biggest lie he ever told if he tried to deny it. However, this time he couldn't afford to actually fighting the Joker without crossing a line he knew he couldn't come back from. Green eyes look deeply into his blue and a twitch of a smile plays on those blood stained lips.

"Then what are you waiting for? We both know you can't resist." Joker asks with genuine confusion in his voice.

"This time I have too," Bruce answers, then adds, "if I don't then we both know what will happen." His tone is solemn. Holding years of regrets from not doing what needed to be done years sooner. A fact that now it was far to late.

"Don't be so over dramatic, Batsy. Isn't it about time we've reached the climax of our little love story? It's where everything between us has been heading since you let me fall into that vat of chemicals. Just stop fighting it already. Stop not being the Bat King that I know you can be." Joker starts to sound desperate. No longer knowing what needed to be done to finally push Batman to taking his life anymore. After five years of torture and their city being no more; nothing worked. In the end it was the one thing the Joker wasn't able to accomplish in their game. The final victory forever being denied to him.

After a moment of growing silence between them, Bruce says. " _What's a King without his Court Jester?"_

It takes only a few seconds before the Clown Prince of Crime starts to laugh again. Any desperation that was previously felt washing away to the wayside. The previous danger of the situation fading away into irony at the state of their lives. Joker lowers the knife from the Bats throat and instead cups the Bats cheek fondly. His green orbs gleaming brightly. Bruce leans into the touch as if he'll never get the chance again. He knows that this won't be the last time they'll fight about this. That the topic will be brought up again, regardless if he wants it to or not. How one day he won't be able to talk his way out of killing the Joker, but for now he refuses to let any moment go to waste. There won't always be a next time where the two of them will be together. For when all was said and done whatever bond they may share was to toxic to sustain itself for long and in the end one of them will live and the other will die. Avoiding that outcome was an impossibility, but Bruce had always been determined to fight against the inevitable. Perhaps that was his own insanity that he never wanted to realize was within him. How alike the Joker he truly was.

" _Touché, Batsy, touché,"_ Joker says with a loving smile. "I mean _really_ now, what is Batman without the Joker?"

" _Nothing,"_ Bruce doesn't hesitate with responding as their lips crash against each other a second latter and the Joker holds onto to him like a life line. The storm finally hitting as rain pelts down onto them. Neither paid attention to it for as long as they had each other then nothing else would ever matter. It's the only thought that Bruce can hold onto when the world started to look so bleak. When facing a future that was uncertain. All he knew now was that he was with the Joker and that's all he needed to know.

Fate had a funny way of working out it would seem. Where after a month of taking care of any posing threats that could be a hindrance to their relationship was also the moment the world started to end. The League couldn't stop them and were dealt with accordingly mostly due to Bruce's knowledge of their weakness and Joker accepting to play by the Bats rules. Even the remaining Bat-Family had met their end, more thanks to the Joker than Bruce. For awhile it seemed like nothing could stop the destructible force that they both brought to the table, but that did not prove to be the case. Neither the Joker or Batman could prevent the catastrophe that was now facing the planet. Regardless of how intelligent the Bat was or unpredictable the Clown was they both would die. A fact Joker had found hilarious and Bruce could only find as depressing.

As Bruce walked the now empty streets of Gotham, waiting for the end to eventually seal his demise all he could honestly think about was how pointless everything was. How sick of a joke that anything held any meaning at all. It had only been a couple of days before he realized what was truly happening and by then he couldn't do a single thing to prevent it. Now all there was to do was to wait it out before everything he ever knew faded out of existence. He might have once claimed it was unfair how everything he fought so hard for would all come crashing down, but that line of thinking was naive to upheld. Joker had taught him that over the years. Preparing him for the inevitable and as he clung onto the body he held in his arms, he was once again reminded of that fact.

He could still hear the laughter that once occupied his every day existence. See those tiny pinpricks in pools of green always expand with love just for him. How jokes would be told that no one would find funny except the maniac that told them. It was all the comfort Bruce could hold onto anymore. For now he had blood on his hands that were still fresh from the one person who pushed him to be better than what he once was. He knew if Joker could see him now then he would be thrilled to finally see him become the Bat King that the Court Jester always wanted him to be. Alone, broken and in a world surrounded by death. A dark kingdom that was ashes under his feat and piles of corpses left in his wake. It would have been a beautiful artwork for the Joker if he was still alive to witness it.

After another stumble, Bruce gave up and fell to his knees and cradled the body close to his chest. If he could cry he would have, however that was no longer the case for him. Not since the death of Dick and Alfred. Not for years now has he been able to. Regardless, his heart still ached as it did earlier that night when the inevitable had finally came. When he could no longer prevent his destiny that was long an established fact of life and he took the Joker's life. He had never wanted to do it, had fought against it for years. Even now Bruce wanted to live in denial that the Joker was gone for good. Hoping that like always the Joker would resurface again and the dance would continue between them.

 _That would not be the case this time._

He had always thought that the moment he killed the Joker would be because the clown pushed him to far. That the only way to end the madness and chaos would be to kill the disease that the Joker was. Not once in his life did he consider the fact it would have been done out of love. That he didn't want the Joker to suffer as the world broke apart around them. At the time the Joker had understood why Batman was doing it, because of course the Joker would. He was the only one that ever could understand Bruce through and through. The only person who was as connected to him as was ever possible. They both had an unbreakable bond that was ever prevalent even with the Clown Prince of Crime's death. Bruce wasn't judged for it and in the end he gave the Joker everything he had ever wanted. What was always meant to happen. In the end Bruce made the Joker truly happy and in peace for once in his life. That fact brought no comfort. No solace for what Batman had done. Only an empty feeling in his chest and regret. No matter how much he wanted to things to be different they never would be.

Five bad years he had spent with the Joker. Five years it had took to change him for good. To corrupt his morals and code he held dear. For codependency to develop between them. Where everything he once was became one in the same with an enemy he fought against for years. They truly were two sides of the same coin. There was no going back now. No chance for redemption. Lives he swore to protect had been taken in a twisted game made for two. The war between them was finally over and with it all of existence that he knew. Perhaps, Joker had been right all along and they were the only ones who had ever mattered. That only ever truly existed in the first place.

 _All there was left now for him to do was wait._

 _Soon the end would wash him away and maybe he wouldn't be alone in the world anymore._

 _So he'd wait here holding the body of his only friend._

 _It wouldn't be long now._

 _The world couldn't last. Refused to without their bond holding everything together._

 _Bruce placed a gentle kiss to the Joker's forehead._

 _His final goodbye that would go unheard._

 _For there is no Batman without the Joker._


End file.
